


Pretty Outfit

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Manhandling, My First Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex against a wall, slight mention of a hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: After a day of a little shopping, you come back with a pretty lacy outfit that certainly peaks Din's interest.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Pretty Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Alright…first time ever writing smut here. I like to think I know what I’m doing but also I do not and I got so nervous writing this lmao. I don’t think it turned out half bad. It’s fairly spicy if I do say so myself (idk that's cringey to type idk what I'm doing sorry!) I hope it peaks at least some interest!

Who knew such lovely lingerie existed in the galaxy? 

You stared in wonder at the cream-tinted, lacy babydoll set just absolutely screaming your name. It seemed to glamorous yet innocent and you knew that combination was enough to make your boyfriend wild. 

Granted, he went wild for pretty much anything you did, but you wanted maybe a little bit… more. Sex wasn’t exactly celebrated where you came from. There certainly were no spicy boutiques just in the middle of town but you found, on your interesting cross-galaxy quests with your significant other, different places called for different values. 

Some of these values you remembered in passing but this time… yeah, you were taking advantage of this. 

Your time with the Mandalorian certainly was anything but vanilla but that didn’t mean you couldn’t add something this time. He was always more focused on getting your clothes off given your usual attire was pretty much the opposite of sexually appealing. So… Why not test the waters with what happens when you switch up?

You grabbed your size, picked out the accompanying panties, and purchased the set. Part of you couldn’t believe this was what you were doing with the few credits to your name but at the same time, in the long run, it could be a worthwhile ride (ha, ride, you chuckled at your own innuendo). 

Finishing up in the town, you made your way back to the Razor Crest. Din was just done putting the child down for the night as you walked onto the ship. He was exiting the sleeping quarters, walking towards you.

"How was the market?" He asked, eyeing the discrete bag you were swinging away as you walked towards him. 

You shrugged, "It was fine."

"Yeah?" He questioned and reached to look at the item you came back with. Quickly, you pulled the bag back. "What do you have there?"

You shook your head with a teasing smirk playing at your lips. The confused bounty hunter just looked at you, eager for a response. 

"That’s for you to find out in a bit," you whispered. Your tone dripped with lust and you could tell it was already stirring something within him. You got him hooked. That was all it took for you to peak Din’s interest.

A barely noticeable muffled groan came from the helmeted man. With nothing more than another knowing smirk, you headed to freshen up. 

***

You allowed yourself a bit of extra time fussing with your looks at the sink. He liked you dolled up, you always noticed. While he never admitted it nor had he ever explicitly called you "ugly" at any point, over time in your relationship you recognized the little shifts in his attitude when he noticed your hair done up or smelled perfume on your neck or even watched your lipgloss sparkle. Din’s gaze would linger a second longer while his touches became more frequent.

You put on the outfit first. Pulling the delicate fabric from its bag, you ran your fingers over the piece, quite pleased with your selection. The fabric grazed your skin so comfortably but arousing. You gave it a final smooth over, already feeling your excitement running. 

Next was the make-up which, well, you actually owned minimal of. You didn’t wear it much and any items you could find were either pricey or ridiculous. But, alas, you prospered with a bit of lipstick and shimmery chalk. 

Hair was the final piece as you brushed it out and proceeded to style it as you went. Din liked it up, you also noticed. In the heat of the moment, he was absolutely not shy to gather it into a make-shift ponytail, tugging and gripping it as he went

One final deep breath to calm your seemingly never-ending pounding heart and you stepped out of the ‘fresher. 

Fully prepared for Din to just be waiting for you, you were quite surprised to see he was invested in something with the ship. His back was towards you, armor glimmering in the minimal light.

You humphed, trying to get some attention from your man but he didn’t seem to hear you. As the seconds went by, you were starting to feel dumb in your get-up. Maybe he was too busy now? Something important could’ve come up…? Damn, what a way to rain on your parade.

Trying to ignore the discouraging thoughts, you mustered up some courage again but this time cleared your throat dramatically. This finally got his attention and you held your breath as your boyfriend turned to look at you, head tilted in confusion. 

But when he registered your appearance, his stance tensed. He shamelessly raked over your appearance, taking in the curves and skin decorated with the lacy piece. You were used to him eyeing you like this but standing, with this appearance, mad you a bit giddy. You played with the ends of the top, waiting for something. Anything.

"What…" his voice was rough, throat sounding very dry. He coughed and you bit your lip, over the moon about his initial reaction. "What are you wearing?"

You giggled and gave a little twirl, loving how it fluffed around you, giving Din just a peek at what was underneath. "What do you think of it? I bought it today in town."

You watched as Din abandoned whatever he was doing to start walking towards you, his towering stance just exuding the dominance your body craved. After all your sexual encounters with him, you still couldn’t believe just his walk made it slick between your thighs. You gulped as he stopped in front of you. 

"I think you should take it off." His voice was firm, intimidating. You frowned. So… that wasn’t exactly the response you were looking for. Your heart dropped. Did he not like it? 

"What? Why?" Your question came out as a whine but you felt justified. It cost some valuable credits, dammit!

"Because if you don’t," Din began as he stepped even closer. Your lace-covered chest just brushed against him as you watched him, not daring to move. "I’ll have to tear it off you."

You gasped, feeling yourself get wetter at his demanding words. Words were escaping you as you stood there, feeling dazed and dumb. 

"I…" you tried to speak but it came out more like an involuntary moan. Din let out a low chuckle.

"Okay, baby?" Din asked condescendingly. He loved having you in this state, so speechless and willing. His hand brushed against the bottom of the lacy top. "You probably spent a lot on this and I would hate to rip something so pretty."

You nodded and wordlessly started taking the straps down, letting the creamy lace pool to the floor. You were exposed now, a stark contrast to the man before you who looked like he was going to march into battle. But he loved this, you knew. He loved watching you so vulnerable while he appeared fully put together when you both knew he was crumbling under it all. 

"And the…" Din motioned towards the accompanying panties. As you went to pull them off, a gloved hand came up creeping up the back of your thigh. You paused, watching as it traced to the front and hooked a finger in the waistband. He traced along delicately, a finger now in your underwear, running the glove’s fabric against your groin. You shivered, watching his touch run. You could practically scream at the innocent yet insanely dirty action. 

Finally, he pulled away and motioned for you to continue. You quickly discarded the fabric, feeling your skin heat up by the second.

"I thought you’d like it more," you mumbled, finally able to grasp a coherent thought.

Din cocked his head, bringing his hand to now caress the side of your face. "Why do you say that? I loved it."

You shrugged, "You made me take it off."

"Oh," he nodded, "you wanted me to fuck you in it."

Your jaw dropped at his suggestive words, making your cheeks now blush uncontrollably. You tried looking away but he kept a firm hand on the side of your head. 

When you didn’t do anything but stare at Din, he asked, "Am I right? You wanted me to fuck you in your pretty outfit?"

Shyly, you nodded. Part of you didn’t expect him to catch on but once he did, you couldn’t control your arousal. You swore there was a puddle beneath you. Any friction you tried getting shifting your stance was proving to be useless. 

"Use your words."

You gulped, "I want you to fuck me in it."

He let out a dark chuckle, simply loving how compliant you were in these situations. You loved to tease and push his buttons throughout the day but the second that switch flipped, you folded so nicely. 

"I’d love to do that, princess," he whispered as you felt his hand leave your face and land at your hip. Slowly, his hand ran over your curves, settling at your breast, palming and caressing. "Next time. Right now, you and your teasing got me way too hard to wait for you to put it back on."

You couldn’t stop the pathetic moan that escaped at his words. As if on cue, in one effortless motion, his hand left your breast and wrapped around your neck. You let out an airy breath in surprise as he used his other hand to shove two fingers inside you, curling and pumping in and out. He was fully pleased with your wetness which was now making the most obscene noises as he fingered you.

When he got into a steady, hard rhythm, his thumb came up to your clit, rubbing methodically. You swore if he didn’t have a grip on your neck, you would’ve crumbled under the pleasure of it all. Your mind was going numb as your moans got more frequent. 

Warmth began to spread over you and if it was just for a few more seconds… But he stopped. Completely just pulled away. You groaned at the lost orgasm as your body started disappointingly calming down. You wanted to kick and scream at him, beg for your fucking orgasm, but everything was still hazy as you stood, losing the pleasure.

"That’s how it felt when I first saw you in that damn outfit," Din practically growled in your ear, still keeping his hold on your neck firm. "Was ready to bust but you just had to be a tease."

You started squirming, attempting anything to feel some pressure on your sensitive area. Ready to complain, he cut you off and forcefully pushed you against the ship’s wall. 

"Don’t be a brat," he commanded. The damn dirty talk always went right to your core and he knew it. He knew your weaknesses way too well. In this position now, Din’s other hand came up and grabbed your pony-tail, forcing you to fully face him. 

You groaned. You were getting more and more impatient now. Maker knows this man played up the foreplay but you were on the edge now and had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t too far behind either, despite having yet to be touched.

Boldly, without even looking down, you reached your hand out and started palming his already hard cock through his wear. A surprised groan came muffled from the helmet. You dared to give him a little smirk as you continued working, seeing how far he’d allow it. When you knew he was getting a bit close, both his hands left the other places on your body and gripped your wrists, pinning them against the wall. 

"You’re just an eager thing tonight, huh?"

You giggled, "From what I felt, you were a bit eager, too."

That was enough for him. In one swift motion, he turned you around so your front was now pushed against the wall. He pressed into your back, completely trapping you. You groaned feeling his erection against your skin. You tried wiggling your hips, testing him again, only for a loud smack to come down on your ass. You gasped. Alright, you thought, that was new. Maybe that was part of what you got pushing him which you could absolutely work with.

"Fine," he said, shifting around to pull out his cock. "You’ll get what you want but I’m not being gentle for such a fucking brat." His words were cold. It sent shivers and excited you at the same time. 

But before you could even think of something snarky to respond with, he slammed completely into you in one swift motion. Your moans echoed one another as you processed the delightful stretch from him while he took in the warmth and wetness of you. When adjusted, he pulled fully out and slammed back. You were bound to get some bruises from this motion but you didn’t care. The force of it all was driving you insane.

Starting back up in the rhythm of full in, full out, without missing a beat, his hand dropped from your one wrist. Briefly, he mumbled for you to keep it there but you could barely process much as your eyes began to close in pleasure. 

Suddenly, his now free hand, came up to grab your pony-tail again. Din yanked your head back, forcing your eyes back open. His helmet head was right next to yours.

"Eyes open, baby," he whispered and removed his other hand from your wrist. Not processing much else, you kept it there as he expected. This hand slowly made its way tracing down the front of your body and settling on your clit where it started rubbing slow, hard circles. You gasped at the overwhelming sensations. Your body immediately started to wriggle away but Din was fully pressed into you and there was nothing to really do but take it.

"I…" you mumbled. "I’m… close."

Din chuckled at your fucked-out state. He absolutely soaked it all in when you got to this point. Loving how at his will you were, ready to obey with anything. 

"Yeah, you’re close, princess?" He whispered, his tone fully mocking you.

You nodded, "D-Din…"

"Alright, pretty girl," he said and picked up the pace both on the pumping and pressure, chasing his own orgasm which was dangerously close now as well. "Come for me. Come on this cock. Give it to me, pretty girl."

On command, you let go, your orgasm fully encompassing your entire body. The warms and pleasure that filled you were unlike anything. You struggled, biting back your moans which threatened to wake the entire planet. 

Your body shook as you felt him release, filling you to the brim. Din let out muffled groans, echoing them in your ear as he worked through his own pleasure. He gave a couple more sloppy pumps through your mixed wetness, jolting your body from the brief overstimulation. 

Absolutely spent, he let go of you and you slid to the floor, catching your breath. Din watched you as he tucked himself back into your attire. He was never as much of a wreck as you were after these times but he didn’t mind. In fact, you thought he enjoyed ruining you like this just to clean you up.

Slowly, he knelt down beside you, brushing the wisps of hair that escaped your pony-tail. He watched your eyes water from the immense orgasm. Your lips were parted, still working on your breathing. You had the start of a silly little smirk on your face looking at him.

"Let’s get you cleaned up, pretty girl." He whispered. He went to lift you but you spoke up, halting him. 

"Kiss me." 

He cocked his head, questioning. 

"Just one kiss, please."

Din nodded and waited for you to close your eyes. Once they were shut, you heard him slowly lift his helmet, and then two warm lips met yours. You moved in sync, melting into the sweet softness of the kiss. Kisses between you two were rare as it felt clunky how you did it but you absolutely lived for them. They were loving and content, a grave contrast from your previous actions but that was just fine with you.

Pulling back, you let out a pleased sigh. Din chuckled at your response.

When the helmet was for sure repositioned on his head, you opened your eyes.

"Now," he said, "let’s clean you up, sweetheart."

You nodded, letting him pick you up bridal-style and he made his way to the sink. He set you down and grabbed some damp cloth, running it over your skin gently. 

"You did like the outfit?" You asked, glancing at the discarded fabric still unceremoniously on the ship’s floor as Din ran his hands softly over your skin and between your legs. He was so comforting afterward and that warmed you probably as much as the sex did. 

"Sweetheart, you have no idea what it did to me."

You chuckled, "I think I do."

He shook his head and insisted, "You don’t even know half the things I want to do to you in that pretty outfit."


End file.
